


sweet fic

by Sarie_Fairy



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Fluffy, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: FICTOBER Day 16 - Prompt: “back up”Scully is cold + Mulder is warmI wrote this for Anon on Ttumblr from this ask:Hi ! I'm feeling down right now, I need comfort... could you write a sweet fic ? Maybe with some cuddles ?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	sweet fic

Swinging her legs off the bed, Scully padded across the room in the dark; a crack of light along the floor, guiding her to the door. Hesitating momentarily, her knuckles paused as she took a breath, shivered, then lightly rapped.

“It’s open,” she heard Mulder say, beyond the door.

Pushing her way into his room, the television caught her eye—Colin Firth aglow, flickering blue hues across the bedspread; Mulder’s lanky form blanketed beneath.

Scully crept inside, holding her arms about her, hugging the thin fabric of her satin pyjamas.

“My room is freezing Mulder; I think the heat is out.”

“Yeah, in here too,” he told her.

“Oh,” she replied, deflated.

A small smile gathered at the corners of his mouth, and he flung open the covers, planted his feet on the bed, knees bent up, and made space between his thighs.

“Get over here Scully,” he instruction, patting the bed.

She threw him a questioning look. “Mulder, you don’t have to.”

“Come on,” he coaxed, “it’s freezing. We’ll warm each other up.”

Coyly, she shuffled forward and climbed onto the bed, crawling to the middle and sitting in front of him.

“Back up,” he proposed, affectionately.

“Alright,” she responded tentatively and shuffled into place.

“Wiggle back a little more,” he said in a soft tone, “so, your back is against my stomach.”

Submitting, Scully moved, until she was cradled between his legs. Then she rolled her spine down his body until her back was flush against his torso, the back of her head resting on his chest. She fit there, neatly tucked under his chin, such was their height difference.

Mulder reached over her and dragged the bedspread up, covering them both.

“Pride and Prejudice?” she queried, looking to the television.

“Um, I don’t know. It’s the only channel with reception.”

“You haven’t seen it, read it before?”

“Can’t say I have,” he replied, shaking his head.

Scully snuggled back, exhaled as his heat began to seep into her. “This is nice,” she breathed.

“Yeah, it is,” he professed, wrapping his arms around her. “This okay?”

“Mm-hmm,” she affirmed, entangling her arms on top of his, her fingertips running over the soft hair on his forearms.

“I love these types of stories,” she said.

"What types?" Mulder queried.

“Um, the slow burn ... misinterpreted love stories,” she admitted, somewhat bashfully.

“What do you like about them?”

“Ah, it’s about the person," she began, “when, for whatever reason, they don't just jump to the physical," she offered. Biting her lip, she breathed in and out deeply, then continued, "um, they have time to truly fall in love," she finished, wistfully.

“Oh yeah, I can see that,” Mulder hummed.

“And, a touch of the arm,” she managed to say, her voice quiet, “or the characters just holding hands,” she explained as Mulder pushed his fingers between hers, forcing her to catch her breath, “—can mean so much more than—” Scully swallowed, licking along her top lip, before finishing, “—a sex scene in another show.”

“That does sound romantic,” Mulder agreed, speaking into the shell of her ear, his voice vibrating through her.

“Yeah, I think it is,” she confirmed, as their breathing synced; their chests rising and falling in tandem. 

“You warm,” he asked, brushing some hair off her brow; tucking it behind her ear.

“Mmm,” she cooed in contentment, nestling into him a little further, the comfort of his scent engulfing her. Mulder let out a sigh and nuzzled the side of his face into her hair.

They watched the remainder of the program that way, cuddled up together; sharing warmth, space, breath.

“You’ll sleep in here?” Mulder ventured as the credits rolled.

“Yes, please,” she replied sleepily, “you’re so warm,” she told him, and he squeezed her a little tighter.

Mulder clicked off the television, and they seamlessly—like they had spent many nights that way—snuggled down the bed together, over onto their sides. Mulder settled in as the big spoon and Scully resting her head on his bicep, his arm slung over her waist.

Scully took his hand from her abdomen and hugged it to her chest. Kissed his knuckles and left her lips pressed there.

“Night Mulder,” she breathed.

“Night Scully,” he replied, moulding himself a little more into the shape of her, as they both fell into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting something new each day in October for Fictober from this tumblr [prompt list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020%22).
> 
> Subscribe to the series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments most welcome 💕


End file.
